


Home Again

by Harukami



Category: Camp Fuck You Die (LJ game), Hanazakari no Kimitachi e | Hana-Kimi (Manga), Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post-CFUD; Umeda goes home and Axel tracks him down to continue their relationship.</p><p>Originally posted to LJ on Jul. 26th, 2006.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Again

Home again.

It's like nothing has changed. No time has passed, no nothing. He's just celebrated his twenty-eighth birthday for the second time. He's welcomed back to the school as if he was never gone. Io claims not to remember hitting him upside the head. Akiha remembers, at least, and much to his own reluctance, he finds himself drawing closer to Akiha because of it. Something in common only the two of them share -- he sees Oscar around, but while he thinks Oscar remembers, due to a look in his eye, Oscar's busy and so's the infirmary.

It's strange, he thinks. Almost tiring. He'd wanted, so much, just to get out of there, but now that he's gone he's missing things. Not the camp itself, no, nor its asinine rules against drink and sex and, well, everything that makes life worthwhile. But the little things.

Mostly the people, if he's really honest. He misses Roy's understanding and casual distance, he misses joking around with Mal, he misses the campers. Misses Gojyo's low smile and wry self-mockery and perfect willingness to yell at him and perfect willingness to play around. Misses -- well, all Axel is, whatever that is.

He'll get used to it. He's always been distant with his friends, doesn't see 'em for years at a time.

But he's always known he _can_ see them. It's a big difference. At least, he thinks, depressed, he has Akiha.

He smacks himself upside the head for the thought and throws himself back into his work.

***

The evening wears on. Mocha is purring on his lap, and Umeda wonders if he's been gone long enough for the cat to miss him or if she's just being friendly. He's got a book open, though he doesn't usually read before bed. It's distracting, though, and he needs that right about now. An ashtray sits beside his right hand, a can of beer beside his left.

And then a sound he doesn't recognize -- strange, sucking, like air rushing although he doesn't feel any pressure change.

He turns.

"You're a hard guy to find," Axel says, standing in front of swirling black mists which close in on themselves and vanish as Umeda watches. "Didn't leave me your address or anything before you left. Almost thought you didn't want to be found."

The cigarette tumbles from Umeda's fingers and lands in the ashtray. Mocha rolls over onto her back. "...You came here," Umeda says.

"Yeah," Axel says. He smiles. "Got it memorized?"

***

Umeda isn't any good at saying things like "I missed you", so instead he gets out the hard liquor and pours himself and Axel some. Axel sets Umeda's on fire, and Umeda has to put it down because his hand's shaking and that's just dangerous.

"Heh," Axel says. He downs his drink. "Haven't had something like _this_ in a while."

"How's Roxas," Umeda asks.

"...He's good," Axel says. Then, "We're good," in a softer voice, his brows drawing down, lips twisting up into a weird sort of hopeful smile.

Umeda nods. His throat's a little tight. "That's good," he says.

Axel comes over, leans over him, puts his hands on either side of Umeda, fingers tight on the arms of his chair. Mocha looks up at Axel, flicks her ears disgustedly, and hops down to vanish into the kitchen.

"Axel," Umeda says. He's trying to think of reasons why this is a bad idea, but they're not coming to mind. It's a good idea. It's an excellent idea. Axel seems to have already decided on it. It's not Umeda's place to try to save him if Axel wants to do something.

He's always wondered if it'd come to this. In camp, it couldn't. It couldn't cave in all the places it wanted to cave, sex and friendship and affection and, thank god, not _love_. Their hearts, or if not hearts, feelings -- those are saved for other people. And they both know it.

It makes this easier, somehow.

"I missed you," Axel says.

***

Axel's mouth tastes -- hot. It shouldn't be a taste, but it is. Sure, Axel's mouth _is_ hot -- not quite burning, but hot enough that Umeda hisses the first time he thrusts his tongue into Axel's mouth. Axel laughs at him for it, so Umeda does it again, rough, hands catching at Axel's sleeves, at his gloves, slipping his fingers up to trace the leather-covered skin there.

Axel stops laughing fast.

Umeda bites at Axel's lower lip, bites at the hand Axel draws along the side of his face, tugs Axel's gloves off with his teeth. Underneath, Axel's bare hands are pale and feel slightly odd to the touch, as if the skin has slightly more give than it should, but Umeda can't bring himself to care. It's just _Axel_.

Slowly, Axel's hands trace over Umeda's cheeks, and his knees spread as he grinds himself down at Umeda, still in the chair. Umeda groans, arches up, drags his hands down Axel's back.

"Fuck," Axel says, "Fuck, why do I -- why do I want you so much?"

Umeda thinks, maybe because you missed me, maybe because you know I won't expect too much, maybe because I know something about you, enough about you, maybe because -- but what he says, breathless, is "Because we are fucking great together. Do _you_ have it memorized?"

Axel says, "You need to learn to watch what you say," and slides his feet to the floor and hauls Umeda up hard against him and drags him into Umeda's bedroom.

***

Under him, Axel is cursing. "You fucking bastard," he mutters. "You manipulative son of a--"

"Axel," he whispers. Axel's buttons are easy to push, because they're friends, because Umeda knows he wants to exist, be first and foremost in people's eyes, not be overwritten or overlooked or made to vanish. He thrusts, rough, and drags Axel's head back by his hair. "Axel, Axel, _Axel_ \--"

Axel makes a laugh that's almost a sob. "Umeda, bastard, I can't--"

"Axel," Umeda says, moving fast and his gaze focussed on the green eye rolled back towards him. He almost can't see, shaking with how close he is, moving like he can't ever stop, not like this. "Axel, you."

"What," Axel pants, "about me?"

"You're great, you're good, you're --" Umeda's breath catches and he's going to come, he's going to come, he has to squeeze the words past the blockage in his throat, " _missed_ you, you goddamn bastard--"

"Oh god," Axel says, fingers knotting in the sheets, spine arching in a way that should be uncomfortable if he were normal, and he comes, so hard on the heels of Umeda's own orgasm that Umeda has to cry out, hold onto him hard to ride it out.

***

Axel likes to cuddle after. This shouldn't surprise Umeda, though it discomfits him a bit.

"Hey," Axel murmurs into his ear.

"Yeah?"

"If I did find a heart," Axel says. "Would you care?"

Umeda closes his eyes, argues with himself then caves and drapes an arm around Axel's waist. "...It's not me who it'd have to make the difference to, is it?"

"Humor me," Axel says, his grin cocky.

"Sure," Umeda says, vaguely. "I mean, I wouldn't not care--"

"You'd be in it," Axel says.

Umeda laughs, wry, and pats Axel's shoulder. "I missed you," he says, instead of answering that.

Axel sighs at him. "One of these days, Umeda," he says, putting a peculiar emphasis on the words, "You're going to back yourself so far into a corner you're gonna get in trouble."

"You know," Umeda says, patting Axel's ass affectionately, "I'm really not the one who's gonna be in trouble, I think."

"Yeah, probably," Axel agrees. He sounds bizarrely happy at that thought. "Once you're asleep, I'll go."

"...Yeah."

"But..." And Axel's expression goes serious for a moment, almost blank. "I'll come back."

Umeda blinks at him, then smiles. "Yeah," he says.

Axel smiles back.


End file.
